


She Didn't Know Him At All

by parjil



Series: Special Agent Catherine Miller, FBI [2]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Catherine is finding a lot more questions than she is answers when it comes to her dad, FBI!Catherine, Gen, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 12:12:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10876545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parjil/pseuds/parjil
Summary: Did she really know him as well as she thought? Apparently, she didn’t





	She Didn't Know Him At All

Militaires Sans Frontières. Diamond Dogs. Both were mercenary groups. Freelance with no secret funding or backing by the CIA, the FBI, the KGB, or any other Intelligence organization group from the Cold War era. From what she’d found from digging up polaroids from both the ‘70′s and the ‘80′s, it looked like her father was one of the senior officers. In many from the 70′s, he was next to a tall man with an eyepatch. Which really wouldn’t surprise Catherine. “Dad always did prefer being the one giving the orders.” She snorted. It was part of the reason he and Nadine divorced, she guessed. 

Master Miller, Hell Master, McDonnell Benedict Miller, Kazuhira Miller. Catherine pinched the bridge of her nose. Just who had her father been? He clearly hadn’t been in the Army like he’d told her when she was sixteen. Did she really know him as well as she thought? Apparently, she didn’t. Catherine sighed. She’d have to dig up personnel files -if there ever were any- and then track down what could be hundreds or thousands of people. She would bet a year’s pay that half of the people would be dead or MIA. And she did not know if the living ones would shoot first or let her ask her questions; let alone answer her questions. 

Catherine ran her hands through her hair, wincing when she pulled a knot. She looked her empty glass and the cheap bottle of wine on the coffee table and decided; Fuck It. Catherine drank straight from the bottle.


End file.
